Steaming Hot Buns
by Vomiting blood
Summary: It's one of those nights with Lin Chung and Sonia again. Maybe this will keep a mute pilot off his head about his voice.


Mano was again silent by the air base team and staff as they worked. He would ask them to calm down their voices while he was in thought, if he had a voice to began with that is.

The eyepatch pilot remembers the day of how he really lost his voice. Often time he would tell some of the members of Big Green using sign language that he lost his voice when him, Chou, Burly, and Rosefinch when they first went into battle at Eagle Castle or when the Eagle (Or should he say BALD Eagle.) kidnap their commander and showed him off like he was some type of trophy.

The man did remember that he did made some type of sound. Rosefinch had heard him scream. Heck, his whole team make some type of confused gasp while cleaning their rocket...

To them, it may HAVE sounded like a normal person's voice, but that wasn't his real voice. His true voice sounded like nothing like a regular human's. No, it was something else. It was-

"MANO!" The eyepatched man broke back into reality when his team leader shouted to him. "Geez, Mano. You are more in thought usually today." He walks over to him as he cleaned his hands from checking on the gunpowder. "Is there something wrong?" The leader directed his question to him. The man in front of him bit his lip and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Mano nodded to him.

"Mano, are you lying to me?" His captain demanded an answer from him. But he just shakes his head, saying that he was fine. Although, it did't seem he was buying it at all. "Come on, Mano. What are you hiding?" Mano gulped a bit in a bit of fear. As he was about to speak an alarm went off, spooking the man a bit as his leader turned to the intercom.

_Eagle__ castle is being under attack! Air Force! You are needed!_

'Saved by the commander.' Mano sighed out in relief as everyone in the hang went into battle stations. He stood up quickly but before he could get to his plane, he was stopped by his team leader. "Sorry, but you are going to have to stay here for today."

Mano looked a bit shock and offended. With the look on his face, he was asking him why.

"Well, for starters," Chou talked as he got onto his plane before Burly got on. "You been an awful lot in la la land more recently, and I don't trust people that don't pay attention to our strategy. So, you stay, while me, Burly, and Rosefinch will go." The eyepatch plot sighed to himself in a bit of shame.

"Take care of the air hanger okay?"

He nods to his leader's question as the rockets were lit. Mano stepped out of the way of the planes as they flew off into the sky.

Mano groaned to himself as the air force staff got to fixing things up before night fall, which was in a hour or two. 'Maybe I should see Sonia,' He thought as he turns around to the platform where the tube that sucked team members up were. 'I bet she has something new for me and Lin Chung to try out. Hopefully it's not a new trick with her tongue.' The man shivers at that thought of the last trick she showed him with Lin Chung.

The plot got on the platform. 'Hopefully.' He was sucked up into one of the tubes.

* * *

Mano wandered around the halls of Big Green. Many of the army members have already went off to bed. He had heard from Sonia that Mighty Ray had a fear of the dark, which was a bit odd, well, to him that is. He shook himself out of thought as was drawing closer to Sonia's room. Before he got any closer, he thought be heard a moan. With a quick glace around the hall he speeds his way to her room.

And without a sound he leans his ear on her door. He chuckled to himself mentally when it turned out that the moans were Sonia's. As well, he can make out a few things that she spoke out:

"Oh, a bit more..."

"Yaksha! Don't tease me!"

"Don't stop, not yet, please."

The eyepatched man rolled his eye a bit before knocking. There was a sudden startled yelp heard from inside of the room. "H-HOLD ON! JUST GIVE ME A MOMENT!" The woman inside shouted. Mano can already see her face: nervous and freight of getting caught.

Her hatch opened, showing that she was wearing her nightgown and she seemed a bit sweaty as she panted. "Oh-h," The pale woman laughed shyly, "Mano, you scared me a bit. Come-e in." She moved a bit to the side so he could have a enough room to enter in. Oh yeah, he can actually smell what her and Yaksha were doing. That, and he can see a tried and happy Yaksha on her bed who looked a bit wet. He makes a currs as he lazily lets one of his arms to dangle off the bed. The purple creature looks over to the man. He waved lazily to him, too tried to even move an inch. Mano couldn't blame him though. Pleasing Sonia was like pleasing a cat that was in heat, she just has to get rid of her pleasure somehow. The human male goes over and sat on the bed beside the creature. He carefully lifted him up and places him on his lap. Already he can feel not only of how wet Yaksha's fabric was, but his pants was getting wet too. The plot looked to Sonia as she closes her door and locks it.

She reaches down to the skirt of her nightgown and beings to lift it up. "I do wish that you would talk sometime Mano." The pale skin girl told him as he patted the pink creature on his lap. But he was hearing what she was saying to him. "Not that there's nothing wrong with what I am saying, but you are going to have to talk sooner or later." Sonia sighed as she got her gown off, with no underclothing on, with nothing but her bare body. Mano smiled to her a bit as he gentle squeeze Yaksha's arm to get her juice out of his fabric skin.

The eyepatch man wasn't shy or anything, Lin Chung and Sonia often let Mano join them in their daily love-in. He was VERY shy when they often to him to join them for the first time. The pilot was GREATLY nervous, but after joining their loving for eight days, he got out of his shyness and was more willingly and happy to join them. Although, it took Yaksha a while to get use to them getting affection from Sonia. A LONG while that is. His thoughts were stopped when he felt of one Yaksha's still damp arm was sneaking its way into his pants.

The pale skin human goes up to him with a small giggle. "Sorry about Yaksha, Mano." The hat creature's arms wrap around her wrist and or around her neck. He leans his head between her bare breast with a soft purr. "He's still a bit 'on' of what I as doing before you came into the room." He gave a nod of understanding to her. But he couldn't help but chuckle when Yaksha wraps an arm around one of Sonia's breast. "Y-Yaksha!" She blushes as she looked down to her hat creature. "Ple-ease wait! When Lin Chung gets here, THEN we start!" The pink creature whines as he lets go of her, she gave him a smirk and pats his head. Then she turned her head towards the pilot.

"Should I put back on my clothes through, Mano?"

The named man looked to her and shook his head. "Well, I guess you're right. After all, I got something new for both you and Lin Chung to try out." With a grin on her face, Sonia sets Yaksha down on her head, and she shivered a bit. "Oh~ Yaksha, you're still a bit cold."

Her pink hat creature chatters her a chuckle. Which made her giggle a bit as she goes towards her dresser and opens a drawer to look for from a certain item.

But suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Oh, it must be Lin Chung." Sonia looked over her shoulder with Yaksha pointing one of his arms towards Mano. "Mano, can you be a dear and let him in?" The pale girl smiled when he nodded and does it. Once he opened the door a bit he peaks out, then soon smiled when he sew the gray haired hero. "Greetings Mano," Both men bowed to each other. "Is Sonia here?" He smirked towards the pilot. Mano blushed slightly, taking the hint to what he was asking with his eyes. He simply shook his head as he looked back into the room.

"Hi Lin Chung!" Sonia barked out from the room, "Come on in! I'm just looking for the 'special' item~!" Judging from the mention of the item, Lin Chung rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "I wonder what she has from us this time." He asked the other man as gets into the room. "Maybe it could be another- Oh, that's new." Mano closes the door, before turning around he locked it to see what Lin Chung meant.

'Hello!' The pilot's good eye widen at what he sew.

"What do you think boys?" Sonia moved her hips side to side to side, while she wore a three strap harness on her crotch, that held a long 10 inch, dark lavender dildo on it. "Thought we can do some reverse roles today. So~" She thrusted her hips forward, with one of Yaksha's arms reaching down and wrapping around it, and starts stroking it with a lustful chuckle. "Do you guys like?"

Mano face was red, really red as he raised up his hands and taps his pointer fingers together slowly as he looked to the sex toy then looked at her. As if asking: _Where did you get that from, Mystique Sonia?_

But he didn't get an answer as Sonia snickered. "Can't tell you, Mano." Then he sighed as he moved his head to look at Lin Chung, but he was a bit confused when he sew him with a small grin. "Well, it is certainly new thing to try out." Bobbing his head to her. "As well as the role reversal part." Both her and him grinned to each other, while the other man was a bit confused. Thou he took the hit with the first squad leader starts taking off his clothing with Sonia going back over to her bed to sit on the edge of it, with her legs speared open.

Mano blinked his eyes a bit before he smirked a bit as he goes over to her as he tossed his jacket to the side. Yaksha got off his mistress's head to go down beside her left side to make sure that the straps on her harness was tighten just right for her. "Thank you, Yaksha." He chatters happily to her. His lover pets him on his head while she watches a shirtless Lin Chung get on his kneels between her legs. "Oh~ So you are going first, love?"

She makes a small smirk with one of the ends of her lips going a up. As he nodded his head as he reaches out a hand to stroke the sex toy. Making his love moan softly. Mano goes over to them, although he had a small roll of bandages and a brush. So, he starts brushing the grey haired mans' hair back, pulling it all back to make a ponytail. The eyepatch man heard a grunt from the man he was brushing.

"Not so tight, please." His tone sounding a bit uncomfortable. Mano nodded to him in apology as he does it more carefully this time.

Lin Chung lowers the toy a bit down to his face so he could lick the head of it. A light moan came from the pale skin girl. "At a boy~ You are such a gentlemen Lin Chung." The short haired woman smiled as she opens her mouth. "Now, which one of you boys gets a _blow_?'"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Planning on making a part 2, could be a while, so, enjoy this for now.


End file.
